Description: (Applicant's Description) The Molecular and Cellular Oncology Program (MCOP) represents a new program resulting from a fusion of the previous Molecular Oncology and Cell Biology Programs. The new program brings together the leading molecular and cellular oncologists at the University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine, the Department of Biological Sciences at the University of Pittsburgh, and Carnegie Mellon University (CMU). The overall objective of the MCOP is to explore the mechanisms underlying the onset and progression of human neoplasia at the molecular level linked to studies of the functional input of molecular changes on cellular processes. The Program membership is comprised of a multi-disciplinary group of molecular biologists, cell biologists, biochemists, geneticists and clinical researchers who study the fundamental aspects of cell cycle regulation, signal transduction, gene transcription, genomic alterations and cell biology in both solid tumor and hematopoietic malignancies. The Program is led by Interim Directors, Paul D. Robbins, Ph.D., an Associate Professor in the Department of Molecular Genetics and Biochemistry, and Donald B. DeFranco, a Professor in the Departments of Biological Sciences, Neuroscience and Pharmacology.